


Meeting Ms McKinnie

by ddagent



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Serena McKinnie runs into her one night stand. At Parent's Evening.





	Meeting Ms McKinnie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written aaaaaaaaaaaaages ago for NaNoWriMo, I've finally got around to editing and posting. Huge shout out to the smut squad who gave it their seal of approval. Thank you ladies. Hope you enjoy!

Watching a new documentary on Netflix. Cooking herself a meal that didn’t come out of a plastic tray. A murder suicide pact. Those were just some of the many things that Serena McKinnie would rather be doing than sitting in a cold gymnasium talking to parents about their underachieving offspring. After fifteen years as a biology teacher, four of those at Holby comprehensive, one would assume that she would be used to it by now. But the tedious drone of _could try harder_ or _needs to complete their coursework_ was making her ears bleed. Serena didn’t think anything could be worse than trying to explain to Mrs Burrows why her daughter would likely never practice medicine.

Then the woman she’d shagged in a gay bar two months ago strolled in. And she wasn’t alone.

She had a husband ( _how the bloody hell had_ that _never come up?_ ) and a son. Serena recognised him from her Thursday class: arrogant, sarcastic, drowning in Lynx body spray. She sagged in relief as she recalled the staff room gossip that his parents were going through a divorce. Certainly would explain his mother’s presence at a gay bar on a Wednesday night, and the hand she had quite eagerly shoved into Serena’s knickers. She watched them – _her_ \- do a circuit of the gymnasium, all the while her brain screaming _not me not me not me._

But the world had never been particularly kind to Serena McKinnie.

“Evening! I’m Marcus, Cam’s Dad, and this is my wi- this is his Mum, Bernie.”

 _Bernie._ Bernie _Wolfe._ Serena remembered that from their conversation at the bar. Bernie Wolfe with the big dark eyes (all the better to undress you with). Bernie Wolfe with the big strong hands (all the better to fuck you with). Bernie Wolfe with the nimble, wet tongue (all the better to eat you out with). Her cheeks flushed as she recalled that night in vivid, _visceral_ detail. Across the table, Cameron’s mother turned the colour of sour milk.

“Let’s talk about Cameron, shall we?” _What else are they here to talk about, McKinnie? How we both know what sounds your ex-wife makes when she comes? How she obviously left you because she likes women?_ “Cameron is doing well in class. His grades are steady, and I predict him at least an A in his final exam.”

“That’s great news!” Dunn Senior wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Isn’t it, Bern?”

Pale lips pulled into a thin smile. “Wonderful. Well done, Cam.”

“There is, however, one issue we do need to discuss.” Bernie’s eyes widened. Serena resisted the urge to roll hers. Did this woman really think she would air their dirty laundry in public, at parents evening of all places? _Unbelievable._ “Cameron can, on occasion, be disruptive. He has trouble working as part of a team, especially when he’s not in charge.”

“Cam’s a leader. Nothing wrong with that.” 

“You’re missing the point, Mister Dunn. Teamwork is a necessary life skill, as well as a vital part of the learning experience. He needs to understand how to take direction.”

“I guess that means he takes more after me, eh Bern?”

Serena choked, thinking back to how well Bernie had followed directions to bring Serena to a shuddering climax. “ _Excuse me_?”

“Oh, sorry, Bernie used to be in the army. That’s all I meant.”

Of course that’s all he meant. _Dammit, McKinnie. Keep it together._ Serena thankfully made it through the rest of their meeting without jumping Cam’s mum or admitting to his dad that they’d inadvertently had sex with the same woman. The Dunn’s then went to see Ric, and Serena met with Morven and Mister Shreve. Serena _should_ have been able to concentrate on the rest of her pupils. Instead, she kept watching Bernie; kept waiting for her to turn and their eyes to meet once more. But it didn’t happen. She just left, like that night in _The Lusty Lioness,_ without a word.

Serena had never been so glad to see the back of a parents evening.

As the last parent and child left the gymnasium, Serena gathered her books and papers. As her heels clacked against the hardwood, she began to daydream about the bottle of Shiraz waiting for her at home, and the curry she would order from the place down the street. Yet, as she stepped outside, Serena realised nothing about her evening would go to plan. Waiting by her car, cigarette dangling from her lips, was Bernie Wolfe.

“Ms McKinnie.”

“I think you can call me _Serena,_ don’t you?” she said as she unlocked her car, dumping her books and bag inside. “Is there a reason you’re still here, Ms Wolfe?”

“Yes, I-I wanted to apologise. If I knew you were Cam’s teacher, I would have never…not that I didn’t _enjoy…_ ” Bernie fumbled with her cigarette, drawing in another puff. “I’m sorry. This is all _very_ new to me. I’m not really sure what the protocol is for-“

“-shagging your son’s biology teacher? Or shagging in the back of a gay bar and then running off?” Bernie blanched. Serena decided to throw her a life preserver. “It’s _fine_. I haven’t been pining for you, and Cam won’t be taking biology A Level so I doubt we’ll have to see each other ever again.”

Bernie swallowed. “Is that-is that what you want?” 

If Serena didn’t know any better, she would say that Bernie looked disappointed. If she was being honest with herself, Serena was too. She hadn’t been pining for the blonde with the dark eyes and lean arms but she wouldn’t deny that she’d featured in several fantasies. Bernie was an attractive woman. They were sexually compatible; intellectually compatible too if the hours they had spent talking was any indication. Serena had an empty flat, a bottle of wine, and a sex drive that wasn’t being satisfied with her vibrator alone. Cam wouldn’t be her pupil for much longer. And Bernie had waited for a reason.

“How about we talk it out over dinner?” Serena opened her car door. “How’s Indian sound?”  

Bernie nodded, quickly stubbing out her fag. “Sounds perfect.”

In her fifteen years as an educator, Serena had never enjoyed dealing with parents. Some were too pushy, some didn’t push enough. Parents evening was a thing to be dreaded; one hundred and twenty minutes where she sat and talked and most of her advice simply ignored. As she and Bernie pulled out of the car park, a hand slid across her thigh. Maybe spending some one-on-one time with the parents wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
